


Продавец грёз

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [95]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Продавец грёз

Лицо у Рана сейчас как у обдолбавшегося наркомана. Он смотрит на Шульдиха как на Деву Марию, хотя, скорее всего, даже не знает, кто это. У них есть нечто общее — оба чужаки и в глазах такое понимание, что хочется отвести взгляд, спрятаться, закуклиться... но не можешь. Ран улыбается почти нежно. Наркоман под дозой счастья. Самый страшный наркотик — наша память, закончившееся счастье, неслучившаяся жизнь.

Ран оглаживает рукоять катаны так, будто прикасается к собственному члену после десятилетия вынужденного воздержания...

Шульдих зарывается пальцами в его волосы, пытаясь избавиться от пришедших ему в голову мыслей.

И чувствует, что не может.

Дилер счастья несчастен. Нелепица. Курьез.

Кроуфорд сказал бы — судьба. Рыжей в неё не верит.


End file.
